Words Spoken in Anger
by sammygirl1963
Summary: When Jefferson Tracy inadvertently yells at his oldest son in anger, will it cost him more than he is willing to lose? Hurt Alan, Hurt Scott, Angsty Jeff
1. Chapter 1

**Words Spoken in Anger**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Thunderbirds or anything associated with them. I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **Happy Birthday Lia. I hope you like the story that was inspired by your wonderful plot bunny.

Relaxing on the veranda of his spacious home on a warm July afternoon with a cup of coffee in his hands, Jefferson Tracy glanced out towards the river that led to a hidden cove that he knew his adventurous children loved to visit every time they had the chance. He couldn't really blame them since it boasted and area covered by tropical trees that provided cooling shade and rocks to climb on or dive off of, while at the same time offering the most crystal clear water that a person would ever want to swim in.

Standing there thinking about the cove, he suddenly realized how long it had been since he had really did anything with his children. He couldn't remember the last time he actually took a day off just to have fun with them. Ever since his Lucille had died, he had immersed himself into work so much so that he wouldn't be surprised if Alan thought of Scott as his daddy now, especially since his oldest was basically the one who had been raising his siblings as of late. _"Well, things are about to change," _he thought to himself as he took a sip of the scalding hot brew. It was time that he became a father again.

Turning around to see his two youngest sons bounding outside onto the veranda, Jeff leaned down to scoop up Alan who had raised his arms in the universal 'pick me up' gesture, begging to be held. What are you two little rascals up to?" Jeff queried knowing that Gordon and Alan were affectionately known by their brothers as the terrible two.

"Nothing Daddy, we just comed in to see what you was doing." Alan answered sweetly as he leaned in to give his father a big hug.

"Well Sprout, I'm glad you did. I was thinking that maybe we should all go on a picnic today down by the cove. Would you boys like that?" Jeff asked as he mussed his youngest son's light blond hair.

"You really mean it Daddy, you really want to spend some time with us?" Gordon asked in awe. He couldn't remember the last time they had done something together as a family. All he knew was that his dad always had work to do every time he had tried to get his father to do something with him.

"Yes Gordy. I really mean it." Jefferson replied, feeling guilty that Gordon even had to ask such a question. It was proof of how much he had missed over the past year with his boys.

"You meaned all of us Daddy, even Scotty and Virgie and John?" Alan inquired as he looked at his father with expressive sky-blue eyes.

"Yes Allie, I mean all of us." Jeff answered his four year old with a smile as he placed a hand around Gordon's shoulder and led his boys back inside the house. "Now why don't you two go inform your brothers that we're having a family picnic while I have Onaha prepare a picnic basket for us." Jeff told his boys as he patted their bottoms lightly and sent them off.

Watching as the boys climbed the stairwell, Jeff couldn't help but smile. Yes, they were rambunctious and could be little terrors at times, but he truly didn't know what he would do without them.

Once he had made sure that Alan had safely made it up the stairs with Gordon, Jeff rounded the corner and entered the kitchen where Onaha was in the process of pulling an apple pie from the oven. Walking over and sniffing the air, he relished in the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon.

"Mr. Tracy, is there something I can do for you?" the Malaysian woman asked as she placed the pot holders back where they belonged in her tidy kitchen.

"Yes Onaha. I was hoping that you could prepare a picnic lunch for me and the boys. It's been a little while since we've had a family outing and I want to spend some time with them." Jeff answered as he grabbed a knife and prepared to slice into the hot pie.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Tracy, that pie is for dessert later tonight. You'll just have to wait like everyone else." Onaha chided as she shook her finger at her boss.

"Sorry Onaha, it won't happen again." Jeff stated contritely, feeling like a little kid who had been caught with his finger in the pie. But his housekeeper made the best pies in the world and he just couldn't resist, especially when it was hot apple pie.

"Go get yourself ready for the picnic Mr. Tracy. I'll have everything packed that you need for the picnic by the time you get back." Onaha encouraged as she shooed the eldest Tracy from her kitchen.

Thanks Onaha, you're a treasure." Jefferson responded with a smile as he started jogging towards the stairs to change from his business suit into some more casual attire.

**_~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds_**

Lying on his bed dressed in khaki shorts and a Hawaiian style shirt, Scott Tracy looked through the book his father gave him on aviation. His biggest dream was to one day be a pilot and he was determined to make it happen. Sure he thought about becoming an astronaut like his father, but he couldn't picture himself only flying into space every so often. No, he wanted to cruise the open skies as often as his heart desired. Turning to the next page in the magazine, he marveled at the jet he saw on the page. If he worked hard enough, he would learn to fly that thing some day. Firmly entranced as he read the statistics of the flight vehicle, he was surprised when his bedroom door was suddenly flung open and two small blurs came running across the room and dived upon his bed.

"Scotty, Scotty, guess what? We's going on a picnic." Alan shouted as he jumped into his brother's arms, Scott barely catching him in time to keep their heads from colliding painfully.

"What are you talking about Sprout?" Scott asked as he looked from his youngest sibling to his copper haired one.

"A picnic. Didn't you hear me Scotty?" Alan inquired with a childish pout.

"Yeah, I heard you Allie, but …"

"Alan's right Scotty. Daddy's home and he said we're all going on a family picnic down by the cove. He told me and Allie to let you, Johnny and Virgil know." Gordon explained as he cut off his oldest brother's statement.

"_Wow, Dad actually wants to do something as a family, awesome!" _Fourteen year old Scott thought, knowing how much time his father spent on business matters lately. The last time they had really done anything together as a family was on that skiing trip when his mom…Scott shook the negative thought from his mind, not wanting to dampen his brothers spirits.

"I guess you two squirts better go tell John and Virgil to get ready then." Scott informed his siblings as he guided his brothers out of his room.

"I'm not a squirt." Gordon grumbled as he glared at his older brother. He was eight years old now.

"Sorry fishface, I'll make sure not to call you that name again." Scott chuckled before going back into his room to get his swimming trunks. It had been a rainy morning, but the sun was out now and it should be warm enough to go swimming at the cove. As he changed into his trunks, he couldn't help but smile when he heard Alan and Gordon telling his other two siblings about the picnic. He could imagine the surprised looks that must be on their faces and knew he was right when he heard one of them whoop loudly in excitement.

Coming out of his room a few minutes later, he plowed into his platinum haired brother. "Oh sorry John, didn't see you standing there." He apologized as he grabbled John by the arms to keep him from falling.

"Is it true Scott? Is dad really taking us on a picnic?" John asked. Too afraid to hope it could be true. He had missed his father so much over the past few months since the only time he really got to see his Dad was when he was being tucked into bed by his old man.

"That's what I hear Johnny." Scott answered with a bright smile. "So you better go get changed into your swimming trunks before father has a chance to change his mind."

John's aqua-blue eyes shone with excitement as he took of jogging down the hallway to his room. Finally, they were once again going to spend some time together as a family, something he thought would never happen again with they way his dad spent all of his time at work, away from him and his brothers. Changing into his own swim trunks, he could hear his father whistling a tune as he walked by his door. _"Daddy's finally back to himself." _He thought with a smile as he looked at the picture of his mom sitting on the dresser.

A few moments later, he heard a knock upon his door.

"John, you ready to go?" Jefferson asked as he started gathering his boys together. He already had his two youngest children standing beside him and just had to make sure that the other three were ready too.

"Yes father, I'll be out in a minute." John answered as he slipped on a pair of shoes to make the trek down to the cove.

"We'll be waiting for you downstairs." Jeff informed his second to the oldest son as he made his way down the hallway to Virgil's room to hear a melodious sound coming from his room.

Standing outside Virgil's door, Jefferson took a few minutes to listen to his son singing as he got himself ready. "Ah Lucy, his voice is just as sweet as I remember yours being." He whispered with a sigh as he glanced up towards the heavens. He was thankful that at least one of his sons had inherited his wife's love of music.

"Daddy, you wants me to go in and get Virgie?" Alan asked as he opulled on hi father's shirt to get his attention, wondering why his father hadn't knocked upon the door yet.

"No Baby, I'll get him." Jefferson answered as he rapped his knuckleslightly on the door. And called out to his middle child. "Virgil, are you ready yet?"

"Yes Father, I'm coming." Virgil replied as just before he opened the door, dressed in his favorite swimming trunks and a white button up shirt, which he left unbuttoned.

"Okay, let's get Scott and we'll be on our way." Jefferson stated as he watched John coming out his door also. He couldn't wait to spend some quality time with his boys and catch up on everything he had missed in their lives over the past six months or so.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Words Spoken in Anger**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_"Okay, let's get Scott and we'll be on our way." Jefferson stated as he watched John coming out his door also. He couldn't wait to spend some quality time with his boys and catch up on everything he had missed in their lives over the past six months or so._

Holding Alan's small hand firmly in one hand with the picnic basket in the other, Jeff led his small group of children down the long, winding path that lead to the hidden cove on their lush tropical island. Smiling as he walked, he listened to the excited chatter of his five sons as they discussed the things they planned to do when they arrived at their destination. His boys were very adventurous, so he wasn't a bit surprised when they talked about climbing the rocks and diving off of them. His fatherly side however, shuddered to think about one of them falling and severely injuring themselves upon the boulders.

"Boys, why don't we just skip the rock climbing this time, shall we?" Jeff queried as he turned around to face them. "Alan is too young to climb, and it wouldn't be fair to exclude him from your planned activities."

"But Dad"

"No buts Gordon, I want to spend this time together as a family and that means doing things that Alan can enjoy too." Jeff chided lightly as he cut off his water loving son.

"Dad's right Gordon. Who knows how long it will be before he can take time off of work to spend time with us again." Virgil said as he wrapped an arm around Gordon's shoulder and knuckle rubbed his brother's copper colored hair, giving him an affectionate noogie.

"Stop it Virgil, I'm gonna tell." Gordon whined as he struggled to get out of the middle brother's hold.

"Make me fishboy." the ten year old taunted with a laugh as his honey brown eyes twinkled merrily, before releasing his younger brother from his grip.

"Dork" Gordon retorted, glaring at his older brother, already thinking of ways to get back at his music loving brother.

"Boys," Jefferson warned mildly before the horseplay could get too far out of hand.

"Sorry father," both boys responded in unison, following along behind their father. Gordon however, showed his true intentions when he stuck his tongue out at Gordon and then whispered a warning of payback when Virgil least expected it.

Bringing up the rear of the procession, Scott and John couldn't help but laugh as they watched their younger brothers bantering back and forth. They didn't envy Virgil since they knew just how ingenious Gordon could be when it came to pranks, and Virgil was definitely asking for it. They would just have to make sure they weren't in the line of fire when the time came and Gordon put his prank into motion.

_~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds_

Arriving at the scenic cove nearly twenty minutes later, Jeff spread out the small picnic blanket and then placed the basket on it as his boys began to frolic in the water. "Scott, watch out for your baby brother and make sure he doesn't go too far out in the water," he called out as he began to pull items from the basket and place them on the plaid blanket.

"Yes Sir." Scott responded, already keeping an eye on the youngest Tracy who was playing near the edge of the water with some small water toys that they had brought along with them to keep Alan occupied. He had been watching over Alan for so long now that it was second nature to him to keep an eye on the little boy without having to be asked. Watching as a wave came rolling in, Scott dashed over and picked Alan up just in time to keep him from being knocked over by the force of the small wave. _"Whew, that was a little too close for comfort." _He thought as he held his baby brother snugly against him. His thoughts were drawn back to his brother when he heard him cry out in angst.

"My boats Scotty, the water's taking them away" Alan whined as he pointed towards his little toy boats being washed out to sea.

"Don't worry Sprout, we'll get them." Scott replied as he started wading through the water with Alan held firmly on his right hip. He couldn't stand to see Alan upset.

Hearing his baby brother whine, John looked up from where he was lazily floating in the crystal clear water to see what had upset the only other blond headed Tracy. Looking to the area where Alan was now pointing, he could see what had his the little one so distressed. His toy arsenal of boats was quickly floating away due to the undercurrent.

"Don't worry Scott, I'll get them." John called out as he started swimming towards the toy boat closest to him. Gathering the colorful boats in just a few short minutes, he held them close to his chest and then made his way back to shore.

"Here you go Allie" John stated with a smile as he placed the boats around his youngest sibling and was rewarded with a big smile.

"Thank you for saving my boats Johnny." Alan stated sincerely, his aqua blue eyes shining as he began to play with them once again, this time, keeping them as close to him as possible.

"Anytime squirt." John replied as he knelt down to Alan's level and began to play with his brother. "I'll watch him for a while Scotty, why don't you go have some fun for a change."

"You sure John. I don't mind…"

"Yeah, go on Scooter, before Dad decides it's time for us to eat and you miss out on everything." John answered, returning his focus to Alan.

Graciously accepting his brother's offer, Scott waded out into the deeper water. Taking a few moments to check on Virgil and Gordon to make sure they were also okay, he plunged headfirst into the water, relishing in the coolness as it enveloped his lithe teenage body.

_~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds_

After watching his children enjoying themselves in the water for over an hour, Jeff decided it was time to call his children out of the water so they could feast on the sandwiches that Onaha had provided for them to snack on until they arrived at home for a late dinner.

"Boys, time to eat," he called out as he unwrapped the sandwiches and placed them on a plate for the boys to grasp.

"Aw Daddy, can't we play just a little while longer?" Eight year old Gordon groaned upon hearing the words. He was having too much fun splashing around with Virgil to even think about eating now.

"Sorry Gordy, but you're going to shrivel up like a prune if you don't come out of the water for a little while." Jeff answered with a smile, knowing just how much his fourth youngest loved the water. He had no doubt that Gordon would spend twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, in the clear liquid if he could.

Stomping out of the water with a pout, Gordon made his way over to the picnic blanket and sat down while waiting for the others to join them. He knew that his father wouldn't allow him back into the water for thirty minutes after eating and he wasn't a patient person.

"What's with the sour face Gordon?" John queried, holding Alan's hand as they made their way over to the picnic area that their father had set up for them in the shade.

"I wanted to keep on swimming, but Daddy wouldn't let me." Gordon grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glowered at his father.

"Don't be mad Gordy, I'll play with you." Alan informed his older brother as he pulled away from John and walked over to park his little bottom beside Gordon. "You can even have my bestest boat."

"Thanks Allie, you're the best." Gordon said as he reached over to lightly ruffled Alan's hair, his demeanor immediately changing by the generosity of his baby brother's heart.

Within moments, the rest of the brothers joined the two youngest in sitting around the edge of the blanket and the Tracy family enjoyed a nice leisurely picnic, each one thinking that the day was turning out to be one of the best days of their lives. They had just finished their lunch when Jefferson noticed storm clouds gathering in the sky.

"Boys, looks like it's time to get back to the house, there's a storm brewing on the horizon." Jefferson informed his children as he quickly began to gather up the picnic items and place them back into the basket. He knew just how quick those pop up storms could hit their little piece of tropical paradise with a vengeance.

_~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds_

Arriving home just as the deluge hit with a ferocity, Scott picked up Alan and ran towards the house, with John and Virgil following suit, to keep their youngest from being soaked while his dad did the best he could to protect Gordon from the pelting rain. Making his way up the steps and onto the veranda, Scott's foot slipped on the wet decking causing him to slip and fall with Alan in his arms. Trying to protect Alan as best he could in the fall, he was disappointed when he heard Alan cry out in pain.

"Alan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Scott began to apologize, guilt consuming him, but was cut off by a thunderous voice.

"Scott, what the hell happened?" Jeff's voiced boomed as he made it to his injured baby who was now cradling his right arm and crying.

"My foot slipped, I didn't mean…"

"Damn it Scott, can't you do anything right? You're supposed to protect your brother, not hurt him. What the hell's the matter with you boy?" Jeff yelled without thinking about his harsh words, too upset with Alan being hurt to see how badly he was hurting his oldest.

Scott's jaw dropped open in disbelief at the words he was hearing. After everything he had done over the past year to take care of his siblings while his dad wallowed in grief, how could his father accuse him now of something so awful. He would never have hurt Alan in a million years if it had been within his control. Wiping away the tears that were now trailing down his face, he said, "M'Sorry Alan, I never meant to hurt you," just before turning and taking off into the tropical downpour, uncaring of the terrible weather rumbling around him.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Words Spoken in Anger **Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_Scott's jaw dropped open in disbelief at the words he was hearing. After everything he had done over the past year to take care of his siblings while his dad wallowed in grief, how could his father accuse him now of something so awful. He would never have hurt Alan in a million years if it had been within his control. Wiping away the tears that were now trailing down his face, he said, "M'Sorry Alan, I never meant to hurt you," just before turning and taking off into the tropical downpour, uncaring of the terrible weather rumbling around him._

"Damn it Scotty, what do you think you're doing? Get back here now." Jeff yelled as he watched his oldest take off back down the path they had just come from. He didn't have time to deal with Scott's surly attitude at the moment, Alan was hurting.

"What the hell has got into that boy?" Jeff grumbled as he reached down to pick up a crying Alan.

"You've got to be kidding me, I can't believe you Dad." John retorted angrily upon hearing his father's words.

"What's that supposed to mean John? I don't appreciate this new found attitude you and Scott are brandishing tonight." Jeff informed his platinum haired twelve year old with scorn.

"Do you even realize what you said to Scooter, Dad? Who do you think was the one who took care of us for the last year while you were off working all the time? It sure wasn't you. How dare you accuse him of not being able to do anything right, of hurting Alan!" John answered, to angry to care about whether or not he would get into trouble for back talking the way he just did.

Guilt immediately consumed Jefferson Tracy as John's harsh words rang true in his ears. How could he of accused Scott of not doing anything right when he, himself, was the one who had messed up. Scott had done everything he should have been doing and it was because of Scott that his children were coping as well as they were with their mother's passing.

"John I…"

"Save it for Scott, he's the one who deserves your apology father." John interrupted as he took off after his only older brother, worried that something could happen to Scott with the frame of mind his brother was in.

"Scotty" Alan wailed, holding his injured arm close to his chest as he looked out towards the expanse where his older brother had just disappeared. Curling into his father's chest as Jeff held him, Alan looked up at hi father and sobbed, "Daddy, I want Scotty."

"I know you do Baby, and I'll go find him just as soon as we get you and your brothers inside." Jefferson replied somberly, seeing the way that his outburst had affected his other two sons. Both Virgil and Gordon were shivering slightly as they stood there with pale faces and he couldn't be sure if it was from the rain or being upset with him. Holding Alan and ushering Virgil and Gordon inside, Jeff called out for his housekeeper.

"Yes Mr. Tracy, can I help you?" Onaha asked as she came walking into the spacious living room. "Oh my heavens, Alan."

"Could you get me the first aid kit for me please? I have to take care of Alan so I can go find Scott." Jefferson Tracy informed the Malaysian woman as he began to strip the small, colorful t-shirt from his youngest child.

"Yes Sir, right away." Onaha answered, wondering what had happened as she rushed to the medicinal cabinet to get the kit as instructed. Returning moments later, she could clearly read the anguish on the face of her boss as he looked up and took the kit from her hands. It was obvious that something awful had happened, but she felt it wasn't her place to ask what.

"Mr. Tracy, is everything okay? Is there anything I can do?" She inquired as she nervously wiped her hands on the apron covering her dress.

"Could you please watch the boys after I take care of Alan's arm?" He asked as he opened the bottle of peroxide and poured some on the cotton ball he held in his hand. "I said some things I shouldn't have and now Scotty has taken off, with John following after him. I need to go find them before this storm gets worse.

"Yes of course I'll take care of them, you needn't have asked." Onaha answered, her worry spiking for the two oldest of the Tracy boys. The weather outside was horrendous and there was no telling what could happen to two young boys out there all alone.

"Thank you, and could you please place a call to the boys pediatrician on the mainland and ask him if he can come as soon as this weather clears? I'll have the pilot fly him over in Tracy one. I want to make sure Alan's arm isn't any worse injured than I think it is." Jeff asked as he cleaned the bruised and bloodied scrape on Alan's right arm.

"Yes Mr. Tracy, I'll go do that now." Onaha replied as she picked up the phone to make the call.

Finishing up with Alan, Jeff placed a bandage on his son's arm. "There, now everything's alright Sprout." He said as he ruffled the youngster's hair.

"Hunh uh daddy, Scotty has to kiss it before it can be all better again. He always does." Alan informed his dad with tears still glistening in his eyes. "Please Daddy, I want my brudder."

'I know you do Baby, and Daddy's going to go find him right now." Jeff cooed as he held Alan in his arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Dad, you can go, I'll help Onaha watch over Alan and Gordon." Virgil told his father, anxious for his dad to get out there and find his brothers. He couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen and it scared him."

"Thanks Virgil, I knew I could count on you." Jeff responded by pulling his middle child in for a quick hug. "I'll bring them back as soon as I can."

"Daddy, is Scotty and Johnny gonna be alright?" Gordon asked, his bottom lip quivering as he looked yup at his father with vivid green eyes.

"I sure hope so Gordy." Jefferson answered, his heart breaking at the somber expression on Gordon's face, knowing full well it was his fault that the young aquatic was upset. "You boys be good for Onaha and I'll be back as quick as I can," he said before pulling them both in for another hug and then taking his leave. He had two sons to find.

_**~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~**_

"Scotty, wait up!" John shouted out as he chased after his chestnut haired brother in the pouring rain. He doubted Scott could hear his voice with the sound of the thunder as it boomed all around him, but he had to give it a try anyway since Scott was gaining ground on him and he was afraid he would soon lose sight of him. He was a good runner, but the wet ground was making his footing treacherous and he had nearly fallen a couple of times already.

Swiping away the rain from his eyes, he tried to keep his brother within view as he pumped his legs even harder. His calf muscles were beginning to burn and he just didn't know how much longer he could keep up the punishing pace.

"Please Scooter, just stop for a minute and let me talk to you." John pleaded at the top of his lungs, praying that by some small chance, Scott would hear him but it was to no avail. His brother just kept going.

"_How could things have turned bad so quickly?" _John wondered as he nearly slipped on the wet vegetation covering the ground. They had been having such a wonderful day and then BAM, it all went to hell in a hand basket in mere seconds.

Running through the woods, Scott thought he could hear someone calling after him, but he paid no heed to it as he just kept running. He wasn't ready to talk right now, especially to his father. It had hurt him in more ways than he could say to hear his own father voice such awful words to him, especially after everything he had done to hold the family together while his father wallowed in grief. He loved his brothers more than anything and he thought that fact was obvious, but apparently he was wrong.

Sprinting as fast as he could through the pouring rain, he never felt the sting of the vines and branches as they slapped his arms and face, only the pain in his heart of being reamed out by his father for something he never meant to do. Alan was his world, his baby, and he would have done anything to keep from hurting the kid.

He was suddenly jarred from his thoughts as a bright streak of lightning struck up ahead, hitting one of the small trees on the island. He narrowly avoided the falling tree by swerving to the right as it came lumbering down beside him. Common sense told him that he should go back with the weather being so bad, but then he would have to face his father and he just wasn't ready to do so yet.

Swiping the rainwater mixed with tears from his blurry eyes, he didn't notice that he had been forced to the edge of a precipice by the falling tree. Within a heartbeat, he suddenly found himself tumbling head over heels down the side of the steep dropoff at a dizzying rate of speed. The last thing he heard before his head collided with a rock was the sound of someone calling out his name in terror.

"Scotty!"

**TBC Sorry, I know it's a short chapter, but it seemed like the perfect place to end it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Words Spoken in Anger Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_Swiping the rainwater mixed with tears from his blurry eyes, he didn't notice that he had been forced to the edge of a precipice by the falling tree. Within a heartbeat, he suddenly found himself tumbling head over heels down the side of the steep dropoff at a dizzying rate of speed. The last thing he heard before his head collided with a rock was the sound of someone calling out his name in terror._

"Scotty, NO!" John called out in sheer terror as he watched his brother go over the side of the steep overhanging and slip out of sight. His heart raced in time with his legs and he bounded haphazardly down the trail, not caring about the vines that whipped at his face and arms as he ran. The only thing he cared about was getting to his big brother and making sure he was okay.

Arriving at the edge of the precipice, he got down on his stomach and carefully looked over the edge, his heart shattering at the sight below him. Scott was lying deathly still, one of his legs splayed out at an awkward angle and blood running down the side of his face from what he could make out when the lightning flashed brightly for a few seconds.

Easing himself over the edge of the cliff, the platinum blonde started making his way cautiously down the side of the rocky face of the cliff, heedful of the danger he was in as he did so. He also knew that with one slip of his foot, Scotty's chances of getting rescued could would be substantially less. Placing his foot on a small rock, he gasped as he felt it break away and clutched harder to the root that his hand was grasping to keep from falling. "Damn it," he swore, as he heard the small rock clatter down to the bottom, hoping and praying that it didn't hit his big brother. Scott was already hurt bad enough as it was. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he started his descent once more, this time whispering a fervent prayer. "Please mom, watch over Scooter until I get down there to him and take care of him. We can't live without him." John voiced brokenly as tears clouded his eye. He was scared of falling, but worse yet, he was scared of losing his brother.

Finally arriving at the bottom after a few close calls, John shakily made it over the slippery ground to where his brother lay on his stomach in the rain soaked mud, his bruised and bleeding face turned to the side. "Scotty … Scotty, can you hear me?" He asked anxiously as he nervously placed a gentle hand on his brother's back. He had no idea how bad his brother was hurt or even if he should be touching him.

"Scotty please, please open your eyes big brother," John begged as tears cascaded from his aqua blue eyes and down his cheeks before dropping to the ground below. He'd never seen Scott so silent before and it terrified the twelve year old more than he could say. Raising his hand to swipe away the tears, John tried to remember the skills he had been taught in the basic first aid class that he had taken as part of his sixth grade curriculum. Closing his eyes, he focused his mind on remembering the lesson from just a few short months ago.

"_Okay students, what is the aim of providing first aid to someone who has been hurt?" Mrs. Stanley, the health teacher, asked her bright and inquisitive sixth grade students after having watched the first aid video demonstrating the process._

"_To preserve life, prevent further harm, and to promote recovery." Alison Michaels answered with a proud smile as she sat up straight in her seat. She was the class brainiac and liked to show off, especially since that good looking John Tracy was in her class._

"_Correct, very good Alison. Now who can tell me what the first three things are that you need to check for when performing basic first aid and what they are referred to as?" The teacher inquired as she looked out at her students. When no one volunteered besides Alison, she called a name. How about you John, can you answer the question for us?"_

"_Yes Ma'am, they are referred to as the ABC's of first aid" The second oldest Tracy answered, confident in supplying the pneumonic answer._

Returning his attention to the present, John opened his eyes and started talking himself through the process. "A for airway." he said to himself as he checked Scott's airway to make sure it was clear. Once he was satisfied that Scott's airway wasn't compromised in any way, he whispered "B for breathing," and then checked to make sure he could feel puffs of air coming from his brother's nose or mouth and that Scott wasn't choking. Remembering that the letter C stood for Circulation, he prayed that Scotty would continue breathing, because he didn't want to be the sole person responsible for doing heart compressions and rescue breathing for his brother to keep him alive.

Scanning the rest of his big brother's form, John knew without a doubt that Scott's right leg was broken just by the way it looked. He hoped the break wasn't too bad, especially since his brother had dreams of joining the air force some day and flying planes or fighter jets. Ghosting his hands over his brother's head, he could feel a large knot under his finger tips. "Crap, this is so not good," he thought to himself, just before being surprised by hearing his father's voice and the sound of his name called from above."

**~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~**

As Jefferson Tracy made his way down the path he had seen both his boys go, he prayed that he would find them before something awful could happen. The weather was getting worse, especially with the way that lightning was crashing around the island, and it petrified to think that he could possibly lose one or both of his children. He knew there was no way he could survive another loss so soon after losing his precious wife in the avalanche. Calling out to his two boys as loud as he could, he cursed the thunder that reverberated throughout the area. Even if his sons heard him calling, their returning shouts would be drowned out by the booming sound produced by the electrical discharge of lightning.

Scanning the ground ahead, his fears rose exponentially upon noticing there was no way he could follow their tracks since the pouring rain had wiped away any evidence they might have left behind. _"Damn it, how am I supposed to find them?"_ He thought with despair as he swiped a hand through his rain drenched locks. He knew they could have easily veered off on any of the smaller paths that led away from the main trail down to the beach area. Falling to his knees, he sobbed as he suddenly realized that finding his boys was going to be like trying to find a needle in the proverbial haystack. Hanging his head with a sense of futility, he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice whisper to him as the scent of lavender surrounded him and gave him the strength to go on. _"Don't give up Rocketman, our boys need you."_

Taking in a few deep breaths to steady himself, Jefferson Tracy pushed himself to his feet to move onwards once again. He couldn't let his boys…_or his darling wife for that matter_…down, not when they needed him most. Cupping his hands to his mouth to make his voice travel further, he called out once again. "Scott, John, can you hear me?" Attempting to listen over the roar of the rain, he could have sworn he heard a faint sound up ahead responding to his call. Could it be, he wondered as he picked up speed and traversed further down the trail. Moving so quickly, he nearly missed the tell tale sign of a small branch off to the side that had recently been broken by one of his sons as they stumbled by.

"John, Scotty, where are you? Answer me." he called out once again as he concentrated on blocking out the sound of the weather to focus solely on the sound of his children's voices, and to his relief, he heard the most wonderful sound he could ever hear. _"Father, we're over here." _Rushing towards the sound, his elation soon turned to anguish as he realized that the sound was coming from the bottom of a steep cliff he knew to be just ahead.

"_Please, not my boys." _he prayed as he made his way to the edge of the dropoff. He sucked in a shaky breath, afraid to look over in fear of what he would see. Bracing himself, he pulled the small penlight he carried with him from his pocket and peered over the edge, shining it down below.

"Oh God, Scotty." He hissed upon seeing his oldest lying listlessly on the ground, John sitting beside him. From his vantage point, he couldn't see how bad things were, but one thing was obvious, his oldest son had a broken leg.

"Dad, Scooter's hurt real bad." John informed his father as he looked up to see the shadow of his father's silhouette looking down upon them.

"I'm coming Johnny, just keep Scott as comfortable as you can." Jeff replied, hoping to calm the obviously scared twelve year old. Making his way down the sheer cliff as quickly as possible, he soon arrived at the bottom and jogged over to his where his sons were.

Kneeling down on the opposite side of Scott from where John sat, Jeff carded his fingers through his unconscious son's hair. "Oh Scotty, what have I done to you?" He questioned brokenly as silent tears slipped down his face.

"Dad, we've got to get Scotty out of here soon and get him some help." John whimpered as he finally let the desperateness of the situation hit him. His father was there now and Scott's life didn't just depend on him anymore.

"We will son, I promise." Jeff responded, pulling himself together as he took out his satellite phone to call for help. There was no way he could carry Scott out of there in his condition and his eldest needed emergency medical help as soon as he could possibly get it. Giving the details of his son's condition and the coordinates to their position, he could only hope that the Coast Guard would arrive in time to help. If he lost Scott because of his anger, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Hanging up the phone, he pulled off the jacket he was wearing and placed it over his ailing son. He had no doubt that Scott was in shock from the coolness of his skin and they needed to get him warm or the results would be disastrous. "Listen to me John, I need you to lay down beside Scotty as close as possible. You're brother's in shock and we need to keep him warm as possible." Jeff informed his son, trying tr remain calm himself.

Waiting for John to get in position, he then scooted as close as possible to his oldest and lay down beside Scott himself all the while praying that help would arrive soon, his son's life could literally depend on it.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Words Spoken in Anger Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_Hanging up the phone, he pulled off the jacket he was wearing and placed it over his ailing son. He had no doubt that Scott was in shock from the coolness of his skin and they needed to get him warm or the results would be disastrous. "Listen to me John, I need you to lay down beside Scotty as close as possible. You're brother's in shock and we need to keep him warm as possible." Jeff informed his son, trying to remain calm himself._

Jeff had only been lying next to his son for approximately seven minutes when he felt the situation go from bad to much, much worse. Up until now, he could felt the slow, even rise of Scott's chest against his own. But now, the movement had suddenly stilled. "Scotty?," he gasped as he pushed himself up on one elbow to look at his oldest, only to see the light blue tinge around his mouth. Fearing that his son was no longer breathing, he placed his palm in front of his child's nose and mouth and felt the absence of air.

"Damn, he's not breathing." Jeff gasped as he immediately placed Scott gently onto his back and tilted his head up while at the same time lifting his chin to open his airway, all the while praying the he wasn't causing Scott further injury in doing so. Taking just a moment to check for a pulse, he could feel the faint beat beneath his fingertip. His son's heart was still beating, but he wasn't able to breathe on his own.

"Damn it, don't you do this to me Scotty!" Jefferson ordered as he pinched Scott's nose shut using his thumb and index finger to do so. Placing his mouth over his son's mouth, he gave two slow breath's making sure to empty his lungs into Scott's while at the same time watching to see if his chest rose. Breathing a sigh of relief when Scott's chest did indeed rise, he paused a moment to let the air flow out before administering another rescue breath.

Repeating the process for approximately twelve rounds, he stopped and waited anxiously to see if Scott had started breathing on his own again. When Scott's chest failed to rise after approximately thirty seconds, he could feel the tears begin to flow. "Come on Scotty, you can't leave us this way," he pleaded as he gave another rescue breath to his eldest child.

"Da-ad, is Scotty going to di-die?" John stuttered, his aqua-blue eyes shining with tears as he watched his father doing everything within his power to try and keep his brother alive.

"Not if I can help it John," the angst ridden father answered as he gulped in a lung full of air, checking to make sure Scott still had a pulse. "Where the hell is that rescue copter?"

Feeling the thump under his fingers, his took comforting in knowing that at least Scott's heart was still beating. Placing his mouth over Scott's once again and pinching his nostrils shut, Jefferson Tracy delivered another round of breaths, allowing approximately five seconds to pass between each one. "Come on son, breathe for me." The Tracy patriarch encouraged as he sat back on his legs which were folded underneath him and watched.

"He's breathing Dad, Scotty's breathing." John excitedly called out as he watched Scott take in a small breath, his chest rising just a fraction. "Come on Scooter, you can do it." John encouraged, watching as the breaths continued until Scott was taking in full breaths once again. So engrossed were they by the sight of Scott breathing on his own, the Tracys nearly missed the whump, whump sound of the rescue helicopter approaching.

"Hey Dad, there's nowhere for them to land, how are they going to get down here to help Scotty?" The twelve year old, platinum blonde asked his father, suddenly realizing that they were surrounded by trees and the cliff.

Jeff was about to attempt an answer when the sound of a voice coming over the loud speaker could be heard.

"Mr. Tracy, this is the U.S. Coast Guard. We are unable to find a place to land close by so we are going to lower a rescuer down to you," the voice called out with a tinny sound.

Placing a hand on Scott's chest to make sure it kept rising, Jeff looked skyward to watch as a man was lowered using a rope and pulley system. Once the man touched ground, Jeff immediately alerted him as to what happened. "Thank God you're here. Scotty quit breathing a few minutes ago and I only just got him breathing again."

"Mr. Tracy, can you tell me how long your son stopped breathing and about how long he's been unconscious?" the medic asked as he unhooked himself from the winch and started assessing his patient's medical condition.

"Yeah, it was for about four minutes, I think" Jeff answered, getting a confirming nod from John as he watched the medic carefully run his hands along Scott's body checking for injuries. "He's been unconscious since the fall which was approximately twenty minutes ago."

"Did you have to administer CPR at all during that time?" The medic, Jack, asked as he started pulling things from the medical pack that had been lowered with him. Grasping a penlight, he shined it into Scott's eyes, immediately noticing the way they were sluggish to respond, indicating a possible severe head injury.

"N-No, I checked his pulse at least once a minute to make sure his heart didn't stop." Jeff answered shakily, the intensity of the situation nearly overwhelming him.

"That's good news at least. Mr. Tracy, your son is in shock right now from the severity of his injuries and I believe his condition to be critical. He has a sizeable knot on the side of his head and suffered a concussion from the fall. I'm also worried that he could have a possible neck or spinal injury so I am going to put a neck brace on him to stabilize his head and neck area so that we can soon move him. As you can tell from the look of his right leg, he definitely has some type of fracture, most likely an oblique or compression break with the fall he took. Of course, it could also be compacted, depending on how hard he landed." Jack stated as he started listing Scott's injuries. "We need to get your son out of here as soon as possible. I'm going to radio for a gurney to be lowered so that I can strap your son in it and lift him out of here. Once we get him in the chopper, we'll get him started on oxygen and hooked up to a heart monitor."

"I-Is my son going to su-survive?" Jeff asked anxiously as he raised his hand to his mouth.

"I wish I could answer you Mr. Tracy, but I'm not a doctor." Jack stated after radioing for the gurney to be lowered with a backboard placed inside. Checking Scott's vital stats once more while he waited for the gurney, he wished the other youngster wasn't there to watch what the older one was going through. He figured they were brothers from the way the blonde was visibly upset.

Reaching for the gurney as it came within reach, he lowered it beside Scott and then released it from the wench. "Mr. Tracy, I need your help. I'm going to roll Scott over and I need you to place the backboard so that I can lower him onto it. It will help to keep his body immobile for the lift into the chopper.

Watching as the medic carefully rolled Scott to his side. Jeff gently eased it into position and held it still while the medic lowered Scott onto it. He watched as the medic placed Scott's arms carefully into position and then strapped him in.

"Mr. Tracy, we will be taking your son to Boston medical Center. They have a top level trauma center there and Scott will get the best medical care possible. I'm sorry, but there won't be any room for you to come along with us. Do you need aid in getting yourself and your son back to your home?" Jack asked, securing the winch to the gurney once again.

"No, we can uh, we can make it down to the beach from here and then follow the path back to our house." Jeff answered, combing his fingers through his dark hair in agitation.

"That's great. There's one more thing I need you to do. Can you sign this electronic pad for me authorizing for Scott to receive emergency medical are and/or surgery if it is needed?" Jack queried, as he pulled the pad from his medical bag.

"Yes, of course." Jeff answered before taking the pad and quickly writing his signature.

"Thank you, I'll notify the doctors at BMC that you'll get to the hospital as soon as possible." Jack stated with a tight smile before radioing the men in the chopper that Scott was ready to be hoisted up. Using the rope that was attached to the gurney, he guided the gurney from below while his partner guided from above to keep it from smashing into the trees. Their patient couldn't afford any more injuries than what he already had.

Sighing in relief once the gurney was safely inside the chopper, Jack waited for the winch to be re-lowered for him.

"Mister, you will take good care of Scotty won't you? He's my big brother." John sniffled, as he raised a hand to wipe the tears away that were cascading down his cheeks.

Kneeling down in front of the frightened boy, Jack palmed the nape of the kid's neck and said, "I promise you, I will take excellent care of your brother while he's in my care."

"And you'll make sure he's not left alone at the hospital? Scotty doesn't like to be alone when he's hurt," John pleaded with the medic.

"You have my word on it son. I'll stay with your brother as long as they'll let me until your father arrives at the hospital." Jack voiced, his heart breaking for the young fellow.

"Thank you." John whispered as he wrapped his arms around the medic's neck. "If Scotty wakes up, tell him I love him that and we'll all be there soon."

"You got it kid." Jack whispered back as a tear escaped his eye. "I have to go now so we can get your brother to the hospital. I'll see you when you get there, okay?"

John nodded his head solemnly and then watched as the medic hooked himself up to the winch that had been lowered to him. Watching as the man rose up and out of sight, he could only pray that the medic would be able to keep his big brother alive until he saw him again.

Standing beside his father until the chopper flew out of sight, John finally allowed himself to break down. Within seconds, he found himself firmly pulled into his father's comforting embrace.

"It's okay Johnny, let it all out son." Jeff encouraged as he held his trembling twelve year old in his arms. He was surprised John had been able to hold it in this long.

"I'm scared Daddy, I don't want Scotty to die." John sobbed as he fisted his father's shirt and clung to him.

"I know you don't son, none of us do. And I don't know what will happen, but I can promise you this. Scotty has a guardian angel watching over him and I know she'll take care of him until we get there and can be by his side once again." Jeff enunciated strongly, while silent praying at the same time

"_Lucy, please watch over him and give him the strength he needs to get through this."_ He could of sworn he heard the words, _"You know I will rocketman,"_ as the scent of lavender wafted by on the breeze.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Words Spoken in Anger Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **I don't have any medical experience whatsoever, so please forgive any errors in treatment.

**Previously: **_"Lucy, please watch over him and give him the strength he needs to get through this."_ He could of sworn he heard the words, _"You know I will rocket man,"_ as the scent of lavender wafted by on the breeze.

Starting the trek back toward his palatial home in the pouring rain, Jeff could only pray that his oldest child was in good hands with the medics in the chopper. He hated being separated from his son, especially with the condition Scott was in, but he knew it was for the best. He would only have gotten in the way as the medical professionals on board worked to keep his eldest alive until they arrived at the hospital. He visibly shivered as he thought about the injuries his son had suffered. Scott could have died, could still die and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't let his anger rule his mouth when Alan had been hurt. If only…

"Dad, are you okay?" John asked, his aqua-blue eyes shining with concern as he gazed up at his father.

"Wha', what did you say Johnny?" Jeff questioned, having heard his son talking, but not the words he had said.

"I asked if you were okay? You were shaking just now." John answered his father.

"Yeah, I'm okay son. I was just thinking about everything that's happened." The astronaut answered as he reached out to ruffle John's platinum colored hair. John didn't need to know how concerned he was about Scott's survival at this point.

"Scooter is gonna make it, isn't he Dad?" John queried with a pleading expression upon his face. "Mr. Jack promised me he would to take care of Scotty until we got there."

"I'm sure he'll do his best John. We'll just have to pray that the angels watch over your brother until we can all be together again." Jeff answered, not willing to lie to his son. He knew how grave Scott's condition was and he couldn't outright promise his second born that his only older brother would survive, no matter how much he wanted too. John would never forgive him if the worst came to pass.

Glancing up towards the sky as the rain began to slow to a drizzle, Jeff silently thanked the Heavens above that the weather was finally tapering off. It meant that the pilot of _Tracy One _would be on his way to the island now and could fly them to the mainland as soon as they were ready to go.

"Dad, what are we going to tell the others?" John asked as the silence became overbearing. He was worried about how his younger brothers would react to the news about Scott.

"We'll tell them the truth Johnny, that Scott's been hurt and we have to go to be with him." Jefferson Tracy answered as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"But Allie's too little to understand." John voiced in opposition, worried about how his baby brother would react to the news. Scott had been the main driving force in Alan's young life and was more like a father to him than his big brother.

"We'll just have to be careful what we say around Alan." Jeff responded as they finally neared the house after more than forty five minutes of walking. Alan was definitely too little to hear just how bad things were where Scott was concerned and he didn't want to traumatize the little guy. Trudging up the steps, they had barely made it inside when Jeff and John found themselves under fire by a barrage of questions from the three youngest boys.

"Dad, did you find Scott? Is he okay?" Virgil asked as he glanced around his father to see if Scott was going to walk in the door.

"Yeah, Johnny, where's Scooter? Is he coming in too?" Gordon piped in as he bounced on his feet waiting for his big brother to come in the door.

"Daddy, where my Scotty? I want my Scotty to read me a bedtime story." Alan piped up as he raised his arms up to be held.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tracy, I tried to get them to go to bed, but they were hoping to see Scott first." Onaha apologized as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"It's okay Onaha, it's a good thing they're awake. Something's happened with Scott and we have to fly to the mainland. Could you please pack some clothing for the boys for the next few days?" Jeff asked as he picked Alan up and placed him on his hip and walked over to the sofa.

"Sure, Mr. Tracy. I'll go pack them some clothing and toiletries right away." Onaha answered, her concern for the eldest Tracy child skyrocketing.

"Thanks Onaha, I'll let you know what's going on before we leave." Jeff said, seeing just how upset his housekeeper was. Turning his attention to his children, he said, "Boys, I need to talk to you."

"What is it father, what's wrong?" Virgil asked, picking up on the angst now filling the room. "Is it about Scooter?"

"Yes Virgil, it is about your brother. Boys, you need to know that Scotty's been hurt pretty bad in a fall. He's been flown to a hospital on the mainland and we need to go be with him now." Jeff answered concisely.

"Is he going to be okay Daddy?" Gordon asked, his bottom lip quivering as he tried to keep from crying.

"I don't know Gordy, but I certainly hope so." Jeff replied as he pulled his copper haired child to his side and gave him a one armed hug. "We'll have to make sure to say a prayer for Scotty on the way to the hospital that he gets better soon. But for now, I need you boys to get your shoes and jackets on while I help Alan get ready so we can leave soon.

Ten minutes later found the Tracy family making their way towards the small airport hanger on the island to meet up with the pilot of Tracy One. He had radioed in to let Jeff know he had arrived with the family doctor in tow and Jeff had requested they stay at the hanger until the family could arrive.

_**~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~**_

"Okay people, we got a level one trauma case coming in. Let's move." Dr. Jason Daniels called out as he received the message that the Coast Guard helicopter would be landing on the helipad within the next five minutes.

"What kind of trauma are we looking at Jason?" Dr. Ben Davis asked as he jogged along side his peer towards the roof of the hospital where the helipad was located.

"We have a fourteen year old male with severe head trauma and a possible spinal injury. He also has a broken leg and multiple bruises and contusions" Jason answered as he keyed in the code and waited for the elevator doors to open, allowing them admittance onto the roof. "The kid was apparently injured in a fall from a cliff and the father reported he had stopped breathing at one point."

"Damn, sounds like the kid already has two strikes against him." Ben muttered as he heard the whump, whump sound of the helicopter approaching.

Standing back until the helicopter had landed, the two doctors and a group of other medical personnel rushed towards the copter with a gurney in tow. Quickly and carefully transferring the young patient who was still lying on a backboard onto the portable bed and strapping him in, they started to make their way back towards the elevator as Jason queried the helicopter medic.

"Did the kid code or experience any kind of trouble on the way in?"

"No, he didn't code, but he stopped breathing at one point. We were able to reestablish breathing relatively quick however using an ambu-bag." Jack answered as he jogged along beside the gurney. He had promised the young blonde kid on the island that he would stay with his brother until he arrived at the hospital and he intended to keep that promise.

"Did he regain consciousness at any point that you know of after the fall?" Ben asked as he pulled out a penlight to check the boy's pupils while Jason checked the young man's BP and pulse.

"Not that I am aware of. His father didn't mention him having awakened at all before we arrived and he never woke up on the way in." Jack replied, swiping a hand across his mouth and chin as he felt the elevator start moving.

"Damn, that's not good. He could have intracranial pressure building right now in his skull," Jason swore as the elevator doors dinged open and they pushed the gurney out, jogging quickly down the hallway to the nearest available treatment room.

"Somebody call x-ray and have them get a portable machine in here for a skull series. I also want a full body set of x-rays to check for any broken bones that aren't obvious to the naked eye." Jason called out as he pulled out a pair of shears and began to cut Scott's clothing off, leaving the eldest Tracy child bare as the day he was born.

"I'm on it." Nurse Janie McAndrews called out as she picked up the phone in the room and dialed the X-ray Lab to pass along the doctors orders.

"While you're at it Janie, call the lab and let them know I want a phlebotomist up here right away to draw some blood for a full CBC. I need to know what's going on inside this kid's body now and if we're looking at any internal bleeding."

"Yes Doctor, right away." Janie answered as she finished up with X-ray and made the call. Time was of the essence if they were going to save their young patient's life.

"What's the kid's name?" Ben asked the helicopter medic as he began to check his young patient's reflexes. They needed to see if they could get the young teen to come around.

"Scott, Scott Tracy." Jack answered.

"Tracy? As in Jefferson Tracy?" Ben asked incredulously as he looked up at the medic. He could remember reading an article about the family not too long ago, one in which the astronaut's wife had been killed in an avalanche.

"Yes, he is Jefferson Tracy's oldest son." The medic answered as he watched the medical team feverishly working on the injured teen.

"Damn, that family has been through a lot over the past year. Let's see if we can keep them from suffering through another loss." Ben stated as he approached the head of the bed. Bending down to his patient's level, he patted him lightly on the cheek.

"Scott, I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me." He said as he watched for any signs of movement. Upon receiving none, he patted the teen's cheeks a little more forcefully. He didn't want to do a sternum rub without knowing if he had injured and ribs.

"Come on Scott, I need you to open your eyes for me son. Can you do that?"

**TBC **_**Will Scott wake up anytime soon and just how bad could his head injury be?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Words Spoken in Anger Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the long wait. I'll be on vacation for the summer soon and hopefully that will mean more time for writing.

**Previously: **_"Scott, I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me." Dr. Ben Davis said as he watched for any signs of movement. Upon receiving none, he patted the teen's cheeks a little more forcefully. He didn't want to do a sternum rub without knowing if he had injured and ribs. "Come on Scott, I need you to open your eyes for me son. Can you do that?" _

As the eldest Tracy child started drifting out of the black void that had held him in it's grip for so long and started moving towards consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the chill that overtook his body as he felt his clothing being cut away but persons unseen. He wanted to yell at them to stop, that they had no right to do so, but his mouth refused to cooperate with his with brain so they kept at it until he could feel all his clothing stripped away, leaving him without the dignity or at least wearing his boxers.

The next thing he noticed was the immense pain that suddenly assaulted his body upon approaching wakefulness and that his head felt like someone was beating on it unmercifully like a bongo drum. Even with the agony that he was in though, he could feel somebody poking and prodding at him and he wished they'd just leave him the hell alone. Didn't they know how badly he was hurting?

Moments later, he felt someone tap his cheek lightly and realized that he could hear someone talking, but he couldn't make out the words that they were saying due to the vibrating jackhammer that was currently pounding inside his skull. Wanting to escape the hell he was in, he started drifting back towards oblivion when he felt that same hand slap his cheek a little more forcefully.

"Unnnnh." He moaned, trying to turn his head away from the hand, but found it impossible due to something wrapped snug around his neck that was keeping it in place.

"Looks like you've finally decided to join us Sport. I know you're hurting, but I need you to open your eyes for me son. Can you do that?" Ben encouraged as he brushed back the sweat soaked bangs from the dark haired teen's forehead.

Struggling to do as commanded, Scott forced his eyes open a mere slit and whimpered as the light hit his eyes, causing his headache to ratchet up a few notches.

"I know it hurts kiddo, but we can't give you anything for the pain until we find out just how serious your head injury is." Ben stated as he lightly squeezed the young man's shoulder in support. "Hopefully, we'll be able to relieve that pain for you soon. But for right now, I need to know if you can tell me your name."

"Yeah, su-sure. It's, uh, I….I can't re..mem…ber" Scott cried out in panic, struggling to remember just what had happened to him.

"It's okay, it's just the head injury causing you problems. I'm sure it will come back to you soon." Ben stated in what he hoped was a soothing voice as he glanced up at Dr. Jason Daniels with worry. Ben was about to ask his patient another question, when the door to the trauma room opened to reveal, an x-ray lab technician pushing a portable CT scanner into the room. Working to calm his patient as much as possible, he was grateful when he heard Jason talking to the doctor about the scans they would need to fully assess their patient.

"Mike, I'll need a complete skull series on this kid as well as a full body scan. I want to make sure we don't miss anything vital in the initial diagnosis." Jason informed the technician as he rolled the machine into place.

"You've got it Doc." Mike said, already thinking ahead as to everything he needed to do to meet the doctor's request.

Knowing that he needed to warn Scott about what was about to happen, Ben leaned down and said, "Okay Sport, I need you to listen to me for a minute. We need to establish just how badly you've been hurt on the inside where we can't see, so we're going to have to leave you for a few minutes while this man here take some pictures for us. We won't be gone long."

"Uh huh." Scott mumbled a little incoherently as consciousness began to leave him once again and he faded into blissful oblivion.

Watching as the doctors left the room, Ben picked up a previously prepared syringe up off the medical cart and injected the contents, an iodine dye solution, into the IV port in the Scott's hand. The dye would help to make the bone structures and organs within the teen's body easier to see on the CT picture scans and it would also help the doctor's to locate any tumors or areas where there was restricted blood flow within the patient's body. Taking a moment to check Scott's vital signs and to make sure he didn't react to the solution, Mike began the process of taking the scans that the doctors had requested.

**~~Thunderbirds~~Theunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~**

"Daddy, how long before I can see my Scotty again?" Four year old Alan asked as he sat in his father's lap, playing with the toy plane his father had brought with them to keep his baby boy occupied for the long flight to Boston Medical Center.

"It's still going to be a little while Sprout." Jeff answered with a sigh as he mussed Alan's blonde locks.

"But why? I want to see Scotty." Alan whined as he threw the plane down and leaned into his daddy's chest seeking comfort.

"I know you do Allie, I do to." Jeff soothed, tears glistening in his eyes, as he rubbed a hand up and down his youngest child's back. "You know what will help make the trip go by quicker?"

"What Daddy?"

"If you take a little nap while we're on the way. Then before you know it, we'll be at the hospital and you can see Scooter." Jeff answered with a sad smile.

"But I's not sweepy Daddy." Alan retorted with a pout. He didn't want to go to sleep, he wanted to see his big brother NOW.

"Why don't you let Allie sit with me for a little while dad?" Virgil queried, seeing how upset his father was, even though Jeff had been trying to hide his emotions from his boys.

Agreeing to the request, Jeff carried his baby boy over to where Virgil was sitting and gently placed the youngster in his middle brother's lap. He was hoping that Virgil could somehow get Alan to sleep because he wasn't sure how many more questions he could answer from his youngest without breaking down in front of the boy. Returning to his own seat, he soon heard the lilting sound of Virgil's voice filling the cabin of the airplane. Closing his eyes, he allowed the tune to take his mind off of his worries, if only for a little while.

"Johnny, is Daddy okay?" Eight year old Gordon asked as he leaned over to whisper in the platinum haired brother's ear after seeing his father close his eyes. He had been observing as his father spoke to Alan and hadn't missed the tears that had moistened them.

"Sure he is Gordy. Dad's just tired is all." John answered as he wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the aquanaut.

"But then why was he trying not to cry when he was talking to Allie?" Gordon queried, his bottom lip trembling slightly as he tried to hold back his own tears.

"Well, I guess it's because he's worried about Scotty, but he didn't want to scare Alan since he's so young." John answered, trying to come up with a plausible reason that would satisfy his little brother.

"Oh. Scooter's hurt real bad, isn't he Johnny?" Gordon asked as he glanced up into the aqua-blue eyes of his next to oldest brother.

"Yeah he is, but the doctor's will make him better. Just you wait and see." John replied as he glanced out the small window of the plane, praying that his words would be so.

"I'm scared Johnny, I don't want Scotty to die." Gordon sniffled as he raised a hand to wipe away the tears that were now drifting down his cheek before resting his head against John's shoulder.

"Don't be scared Gordy. Scotty's a fighter, you know that. And besides, he would never leave us for all the money in the world." John intoned as he pulled Gordon into a comforting hug.

Listening in silently as one brother comforted the other, Jeff could only hope that John's faith in his big brother would hold true. He knew how close they had come to losing Scott on the island and it scared the hell out of him to think that Scotty wouldn't survive his injuries.

"Please, please don't take him away from me, not when the last words I said to him were words spoken in anger." Jeff prayed to the Heaven's above.

**~~Thunderbirds~~Theunderbirds~~Thunderbirds~~**

Breathing a sigh of relief as he observed the film of the CT scans that were done on his patient, Dr. Jason Daniels was happy to note that his patient was not suffering from the grave intracranial pressure he had been fearing since the boy had arrived. Yes, he did have a severe concussion from the result of the head trauma, but thankfully, his brain was not undergoing any significant swelling. Of course, he would need to monitor the situation very closely for the next forty eight hours or so to make sure that situation stayed that way.

Glancing through the rest of the scans, he winced upon noticing the severity of the swelling around Scott's spinal cord. With the amount of swelling, he was worried it could be hiding a hairline fracture in the teen's vertebrae. The last thing this kid needed was to worry about being paralyzed for the rest of his life when he had a long road to recovery ahead of him.

Sighing wistfully, he hoped that Scott's family would arrive soon because the kid was going to need their support.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Words Spoken in Anger Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note**: _I'm truly sorry for the extremely long wait on this chapter. I was my belief that most readers had lost interest in the story due to a drastic drop in reviews from previous chapters. But a few PM' s have let me know otherwise._

To basically refresh your memory to the events of the story thus far, a 14 year old Scott ran off during a tropical downpour after some harsh words were spoken by his father. Do to an unfortunate series of events, Scott tumbled over the side of a cliff and was severely injured. He is now at BMC hospital with a severe concussion, broken leg, and a case of amnesia.

**Previously: **_Glancing through the rest of the scans, Dr. Jason Daniels winced upon noticing the severity of the swelling around Scott's spinal cord. With the amount of swelling, he was worried it could be hiding a hairline fracture in the teen's vertebrae. The last thing this kid needed was to worry about being paralyzed for the rest of his life when he had a long road to recovery ahead of him_. _Sighing wistfully, he hoped that Scott's family would arrive soon because the kid was going to need their support._

Returning to his patient's room moment's later, Jason smiled as he looked at the innocent young face of Scott Tracy. The kid had finally been given some medicine for the pain he was suffering after they had determined how severe his head injury was and he was now resting peacefully in a medicated slumber.

Knowing that there wouldn't be a better time to cast Scott's leg since the break wasn't serious enough to require surgery, Dr. Daniels walked over to the small medicinal closet in the room and gathered the supplies he needed before returning to Scott's bedside. "Okay Sport, I'm going to put a fiberglass cast on this leg of yours," he stated, even though he knew his young patient was out for the count.

Placing the fiberglass wrapping in water to make it pliable, he first wrapped several layers of cotton around his patient's right leg to keep the fiberglass from irritating Scott's leg when it was applied. Once he was satisfied that he had enough on the area, he then removed the fiberglass wrapping from the water and began to wind it quickly around the soft layer of cotton knowing that it wouldn't take long for the fiberglass to harden. Patting down the last piece of wet fiberglass moments later, he was glad that Scott had been able to sleep throughout the process of having it applied. At least that was one discomfort the fourteen year old hadn't been forced to endure.

Taking the time to wash his hand afterwards, he returned to Scott's bedside and checked the teen's vital signs to make sure his blood pressure and pulse were within acceptable levels before replacing the intravenous bag delivering much needed nutrients to his young patient.

Not wanting to leave Scott alone in case he woke up, Jason pulled up a chair beside the teen's bed and sat down to watch over his young patient. The nurses knew where to find him if he was needed.

**~~Thunderbirds~~**

Finally arriving at the airport after what seemed like forever, Jefferson was extremely pleased to find a limousine waiting on him and his small brood to transport them to the hospital. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was having to find a rental car. Sending up a silent prayer of thanks to whomever thought ahead, Jeff began to wake his sleeping children.

"Virgil, Alan, time to wake up now," he softly stated as he gave Virgil's shoulder a gentle shake before palming Alan's cheek with fatherly affection.

"Daddy, what we's doing?" Alan, questioned with a yawn as he instinctively raised his arms to his father in a bid to be held.

"We're going to see Scotty, Sprout," Jeff answered as he lifted the young boy into his arms and sighed with contentment as the four year old snuggled into his embrace, Alan's head resting in the crook of his neck.

"M'glad Daddy, I miss my 'cotty" Alan mumbled just before sleep overtook him once again.

"I miss him too, Baby," Jeff replied with tears glistening in his eyes, grateful to see Virgil already rousing John and Gordon from their sleep. He really did want to get to the hospital as soon as possible. He had a lot of making up to do with his eldest child.

Tugging his jacket around a sleeping Alan, Jeff waited for the pilot to open the sealed airplane door and then started down the small bank of stairs, his three other children following behind him. Upon reaching the tarmac, he guided his children over to the waiting luxury car where a driver dressed in a black chauffeur's outfit held the rear door open for them.

"Good evening Mr. Tracy, I have been instructed to take you to the hospital as soon as possible," the driver informed the billionaire as he stood at attention while the ex-astronaut settled his children inside the car.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it," Jefferson voiced, reaching out to shake the man's hand before sliding into the car with Alan still held contentedly in his arms.

"You're welcome, Sir," The driver replied brusquely, closing the door once the occupants inside were settled. Striding around the back of the car, he quickly made his way to the driver's seat and started the engine. You didn't keep a man like Jefferson Tracy waiting.

**~~Thunderbirds~~**

The first thing Scott became aware of as he started to regain consciousness for the second time was the irritating sensation of cool air being forced into his nose, while an annoying beep kept sounding off near his right ear. Tossing his head to the side to escape the bothersome sound, he suddenly became aware of the dull throb that resonated within the confines of his head.

"Ugh," Scott groaned quietly, reaching his hand up to pull away whatever it was that was bothering his nose.

"No Scott, leave it there. You need it," Dr. Jason Daniels informed his young patient as he gently grasped Scott's hand and placed it back at his patient's side. "How are you feeling?

"I, uh…" the fourteen year old mumbled incoherently, opening his eyes a mere slit before licking his lips. His throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

"Here, try this," Jason voiced as he held a spoon of crushed ice up to Scott's mouth to help soothe the dryness he knew his patient must be feeling.

Opening his mouth, Scott accepted the offered ice and then relished in the soothing coolness of the ice as it melted and quenched his parched throat.

"Better?" Jason asked, reaching out to brush away the stray hair that had fell across Scott's forehead and into his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks" Scott answered appreciatively, squinting up at the doctor through pain filled cobalt blue eyes.

"So let's try this again, how are you feeling?" Jason inquired as removed the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the chest piece on Scott's chest to listen to his heart and lung sounds. He was pleased to note that both sounded relatively fine.

"I'm hurting, just about everywhere," Scott answered honestly, his brain too foggy to admit anything else.

"Yeah, I bet you are. You took quite a nasty tumble, Champ," Jason said as he walked to the bottom of the bed and uncovered Scott's feet to do a reflex test on them. He needed to know how much the swelling in Scott's spine was affecting his extremities. Grasping Scott's left foot, he pulled the percussion hammer from the pocket of his doctor's smock and rubbed the blunt end of the reflex hammer along the teen's foot, smiling when the toes curled downward. That was most definitely a good sign.

"I-I did? I don't remember fallin…" Scott's voiced, suddenly trailing off when he realized he couldn't remember much of anything, not even his own name, which in turn caused his heart rate to soar.

"Scott, it's okay, I need you to calm down for me," Jason stated anxiously upon noticing Scott's heart rate spike suddenly on the heart monitor that the teen was connected to. "You're memory loss is caused by some form of amnesia which most likely was caused by the blow to your head. I'm sure the memories will return in time, but you need to calm down."

"Scott…is that my na-name?" the angst filled teen asked as he glanced at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Yes, your name is Scott Tracy and you are the eldest son of Jefferson Tracy," the doctor answered comfortingly. "Your family is on their way to the hospital to see you as we speak."

"Okay, I guess" Scott whispered unsurely. He didn't know if he was ready to see a family he couldn't remember. "Will you stay here with me when they arrive?"

"If you want me to." Jason answered as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. He could understand the teen's hesitation in being alone with people he basically wouldn't know. Feeling his beeper go off, Dr. Jason Daniels glanced at it to see that Scott's family had indeed just arrived and were waiting to see him.

"And what do ya know, it looks as though your family has just arrived," Jason informed his patient with a broad smile. "Why don't I go meet them and inform them of your condition to give you a few minutes to get your thoughts together and then I'll bring them up to see you."

**TBC If you want to read more, then please review. It's the only way I have of knowing whether or not you are enjoying the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Words Spoken in Anger Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_"And what do ya know, it looks as though your family has just arrived," Jason informed his patient with a broad smile. "Why don't I go meet them and inform them of your condition to give you a few minutes to get your thoughts together and then I'll bring them up to see you."_

Sitting nervously in his room as he waited for the doctor to return with his family, Scott, chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated about what he would say to them. How was he supposed to talk to somebody he didn't know, couldn't remember? What would they expect of him? Would they just want him to act like everything was okay? Hell, he didn't even know if he had brothers or sisters or not and that thought scared him more than anything. As a teen himself, he could imagine how bad it would hurt to know he'd been forgotten and he just didn't want to put others through that experience.

Fiddling with the blanket that covered his lower half as his fears built about the upcoming reunion with his family, Scott almost wished he could just walk out of the door to his room and never turn back. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about disappointing a father didn't know. And what about his mother? Jason hadn't mentioned her when he told him about being the eldest son of Jefferson Tracy. Surely she would be severely disappointed to find out the child she gave birth too had no memory of her and everything she had gone through for him. Sighing as too many thoughts assailed his head at once, he just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend that everything was okay. Startling as the door to his room opened instead, he sighed in relief to see a nurse entering the room.

"Hey there sweetie, I just need to check the circulation in your leg and to change your IV," Nurse Krystle Hollingsworth informed her patient with a smile as she walked into the room carrying an IV bag with a clear liquid inside it. Of course, she couldn't help but notice the pale look on the teen's face upon her arrival. "You look a little upset Scott, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay," Scott answered, his cobalt blue eyes watching as the nurse changed his IV bag with efficiency before turning her attention to his right leg. Blushing a crimson red as the nurse flipped the blanket off of his right leg to reveal a little more of himself than he wanted her to see due to the short hospital gown he was wearing, he rearranged the blanket where his modesty was protected.

"Aw, sweetheart. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Just try to relax while I examine your leg," Krystle informed the young teen as she checked for swelling of the upper thigh before walking to the bottom of the bed and checking Scott's toes to make sure they weren't discolored from swelling. "I have two teenaged sons of my own so you have nothing I haven't already seen dozens of times."

"They're not me," Scott mumbled barely above a whisper as he hung his head to keep from looking at the nurse.

Finishing up with her examination quickly to alleviate the teen's embarrassment, Krystle reached out to pull the blanket back over Scott's leg and then tucked it back in around the blushing teen. "Is there anything I can get for you before I leave, hon?"

"No ma'am, I'm good," the fourteen year old answered right away. He desperately wanted a few minutes of alone time to pull himself together again before the doctor returned with his family.

**~~Thunderbirds~~**

Walking over to the nurse's desk and inquiring as to where Jefferson Tracy was located in the waiting room, Dr. Jason Daniels nodded his head in thanks and then walked over to meet the man who sat with his eyes fixed upon his children, holding what looked to be a boy of about four or five years old with three others surrounding him. Observing the small family unit as he walked, he was amazed to note the differences between the boys. One was a brunette, his hair much like the color of Scott's only more of a chestnut color, two blondes, and one with hair the color of copper. Observing the faces of each male, young and old alike, it amazed him to see the different range of emotions that each one held in the depths of their eyes, except the youngest who was currently asleep, laying against his father's chest.

"Mr. Tracy, my name is Jason Daniel's and I am one of the doctor's who treated your son when he was first brought in," the young doctor informed the father as he approached the billionaire, his hand held out in greeting.

Gently handing his snoozing youngest off to John who sat on his right, Jeff pushed himself to his feet and reached out to shake the doctor's offered hand before turning imploring eyes towards the man. "How is he Dr. Daniels, how's my son?"

"That's what I would like to talk to you about if you will please follow me," the doctor stated with a soft and comforting tone so as not to scare the boys who were watching him with eyes wide as saucers. "We'll talk in my office."

"Please, tell me he isn't, Scotty didn't…" Jefferson pleaded, his voice trailing off as he visibly began to shake at the possibility of having lost his oldest while in route to the hospital.

"No, No, I'm sorry . I didn't mean to scare you. Your son is alive Mr. Tracy. I just think we should talk about his condition in private,' Dr. Jason Daniels informed the angst filled father. He had received word from security that some photographers had been prowling around the hospital grounds and he wanted to keep the Tracy family from being any more stressed than they already were.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Jeff reached down to take Alan back into his arms and then motioned for the other three to stand and come with them also. He needed his children with him right now as much as they needed him. Placing his free hand around Gordon's shoulders in support, he trailed the doctor to his office knowing that John and Virgil would automatically follow behind.

Upon arriving at his office moments later, Dr. Daniels informed his secretary not to disturb him unless it was an emergency and then ushered the Tracy family behind closed doors where he began to speak.

"Mr. Tracy, when Scott was brought in by helicopter, his condition was considered to be very serious, if not critical at the time. He was suffering from severe head trauma, possible spinal injury, a broken leg, multiple contusions to his face and torso. Due to severity of some of previously mentioned injuries, we were also concerned about possible brain swelling and paralysis.

"Oh god, Scotty," whispered John, his face paling considerably upon hearing the injuries. He knew things were going to be bad from having witnessed Scott's fall, but he never dreamt just how bad it would be. "It's all my fault. If only I had gotten to Scooter…"

"No John, if anyone is to blame for what's happened, it's me. So you can stop that line of thinking right now," Jeff told his second born son as he reached out to palm his neck comfortingly and give it a light squeeze. "Scott would have never taken off if I hadn't scolded him the way I did when Alan fell and got hurt."

"But Dad…"

"No buts John. You know Scott wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened, and I don't want you to either," Jefferson reinforced as he stared into the moist aqua-blue eyes of his child before pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Okay," the twelve year old whispered into his father's shoulder with a slight sob before pulling himself together for the sake of his younger brothers. He didn't want them to see just how upset he was.

"Is there anything more we need to know before seeing Scotty?" Jefferson inquired as he turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Yes there is," the doctor answered somberly, hating to deliver more bad news as he gazed at the small family sitting on the sofa across from him. "Due to the head trauma he suffered, Scott had developed a case of what is termed retrograde amnesia."

"But, but doesn't that mean that Scooter won't remember things from before the accident, that he won't remember us? Virgil questioned hesitantly as he sucked in trembling bottom lip. At only ten years of age, he was already interested in a possible career in the medical field.

"Yes, that's correct," Jason answered sadly, surprised that the young child was so knowledgeable in the area.

"But I don't want Scooter to forget me," Gordon cried as he threw himself into Virgil's arms and sobbed upon hearing the news. "Please Virgil, make Scotty remember. I don't want him to forget us."

"Come 'ere Gordy," John voiced softly as he opened his arms to the heartbroken eight year old to offer the comfort that he knew his father couldn't since Alan was beginning to fidget, the baby of the family picking up on the distress in the room,

"Dr. Daniels, when can we see Scott?" Jefferson asked as tears formed in his own eyes. It was killing him to see his children so distraught about their big brother. Don't get him wrong, he knew it would be hard on the boys to see their brother, but he secretly prayed that the sight of them would jog Scotty's memory.

"Mr. Tracy, I'm not sure that the younger children should witness…"

"Please, you don't know my boys. They're very close," Jeff beseeched on his children's behalf. "They won't be able to rest peacefully until they see Scott with their own eyes."

"Okay, I will allow it, this time," Jason agreed, if only to give the younger children piece of mind. "But I must caution you that if Scott or the children become too upset by the visit, then the younger children will have to leave."

"I understand," Jefferson replied, as he rose to his feet with Alan cradled securely in his arms. "I'll do my best to make sure he remains calm."

"I'm sure you will," Jason replied as he stood up from behind his desk and walked over to the door, praying that he was doing the right thing, not only for the small family before him, but for his patient also.

**TBC**


End file.
